


Большой шаг

by CommanderShally



Series: Tylorca Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Star Trek Discovery Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Написано после DSC 1х05. Ночь после возвращения на Дискавери.





	Большой шаг

— Не спится, солдат?  
  
В полумраке столовой, силуэт Тайлера едва различим, и Лорка спрашивает почти наугад. Есть шанс, что он ошибся, но через мгновение темная фигура за одним из столов наклоняется вперед, и на лицо Тайлера падает тусклый свет. Он даже хочет что-то сказать, Лорка видит это по его глазам, но не дает Тайлеру ответить и вновь нарушает тишину:  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
Лорка проходит вперед и садится напротив Тайлера.  
  
На столешнице перед ним стоят стакан с водой и тарелка с салатом. Создается впечатление, что Тайлер не знал что выбрать и поэтому взял первое попавшееся ему в меню.  
  
— А почему вы не спите, капитан? — спрашивает Тайлер. Он все еще выглядит так, словно не верит — все закончилось и никто больше не заставит его выбирать свою боль.  
  
— Наслаждаюсь ночью, — и это правда лишь отчасти. Лорке тревожно, он не может понять, почему. Возможно, дело в том, что теперь он вынужден следовать приказу адмирала Корнвелл и держать «Дискавери» подальше от фронта. А может, Лорка не способен уснуть, пока его официально не восстановят в должности и не вернут командование кораблем.  
  
Казалось бы, нет смысла переживать — «Дискавери» в хороших руках. Уж Сару позаботится о ней.  
  
Но все равно неспокойно…  
  
На Тайлере стандартная бордовая пижама с дельтой на груди — возможно, стоит его отчитать за неподобающий вид в общих помещениях палубы. Однако Лорка прекрасно понимает, какой это большой шаг — вытащить себя из формы  _своего_  корабля. Отказаться от прошлого — не каждый на это способен.  
  
— Лейтенант, что это у вас? — Лорка показывает рукой куда-то на шею Тайлера, но тот явно сразу понимает, о чем речь. У самого ворота, на границе с бордовой тканью на смуглой коже…  
  
— Это следы от зубов? — предполагает Лорка и, судя по изменившемуся лицу Тайлера, угадывает. Кажется, сейчас случится катастрофа. Нужно срочно что-то сделать.  
  
— Смирно, — Лорка добавляет в голос достаточно жесткости, чтобы Тайлер понял — это уже не светская беседа. Он вскакивает с места, и вода почти выплескивается из стакана, когда он задевает столешницу.  
  
— Кажется, я приказывал вам явиться в лазарет для осмотра и получить необходимую медицинскую помощь, — Лорка произносит это с интонацией командира, который не потерпит неповиновения даже в такой мелочи.  
  
Тайлер стоит слишком прямо, смотрит перед собой и даже почти не моргает.  
  
— Вольно, — Лорка встает и уже мягче командует: — В лазарет. Это приказ.  
  
До медотсека они идут молча. Лорка смотрит в затылок Тайлера и думает. Вернее, пытается. Мысли путаются — слишком много событий за последнее время. Он пробует понять, как клингоны узнали о его визите на Звездную Базу 28... Сколько пленных погибло на том клингонском корабле после Битвы при Двойной звезде... Как много из них — по вине Мадда. Почему капитан клингонов выбрала именно Тайлера…  
  
— Капитан? Лейтенант? — ночной дежурный медик, кажется, Льюис, смотрит немного удивленно, когда они переступают порог лазарета — вряд ли он ожидает пациентов в три часа ночи по корабельному времени.  
  
— Лейтенант Тайлер пришел для осмотра, — Лорка видит, как его взгляд перескальзывает на Тайлера, и, кажется, Льюис все понимает.  
  
— Сюда, пожалуйста, — просит Льюис, и Тайлер подчиняется, запрыгивает на биокровать и заметно напрягается, когда рядом оказывается медицинский трикодер.  
  
Возможно, Льюис просит Тайлера раздеться, но Лорка не уверен. Он выходит из лазарета одновременно с этой просьбой, заглушая ее шумом открывающихся дверей и оставляя их наедине с врачебной тайной…  
  
Тайлер выходит оттуда спустя пятнадцать минут, держа в руках верх пижамы, и Лорка ничего не может с собой поделать — бросает взгляд на его грудь и плечи, предполагая, как много отметин было оставлено клингонкой.  
  
А потом Тайлер одевается. Кажется, у него снова есть какой-то вопрос, и он очень явно читается у него во взгляде. И Тайлер не задает его, словно хочет, чтобы Лорка угадал.  
  
— За мной, солдат.  
  
Тайлер повинуется. Они поднимаются на мостик, и как только двери лифта расходятся в разные стороны, Лорка прикладывает палец к губам — ночная вахта замечает их. Кажется, коммандер Ариэм кивает ему, словно дает добро на их присутствие тут.  
  
Они проходят в кабинет капитана, и триббл, лежащий на столе, отзывается громким пуррчанием — Лорка гладит его.  
  
— Печенье? — удивленно спрашивает Тайлер, когда Лорка протягивает ему емкость, словно не верит тому, что видит.  
  
— Теперь моя очередь.  
  
Тайлер берет одно и надламывает его, будто надеется найти что-то внутри.  
  
— Оно пустое? — кажется, Тайлер нисколько не расстроен и, возможно, улыбается, но Лорка не уверен — его наверняка обманывает зрение.  
  
— Судьбы не существует, солдат. Вы сами вольны выбирать, какой дорогой идти, — Лорка верит в то, что говорит, и очень надеется, что Тайлер найдет в этих словах хоть какое-то утешение.  
  
— Я уже выбрал свой путь, — наверно, впервые голос Тайлера звучит более чем уверенно.  
  
— И какой же?  
  
— Разрешите присоединиться к экипажу «Дискавери», капитан?  
  
Кажется, теперь Лорка едва сдерживает улыбку.  
  
— Разрешаю.


End file.
